


one glance and the avalanche drops

by oh_imintrouble



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Pretending to be Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Langa’s grandparents were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary and had invited all of their extended family to Alberta to celebrate with them. Langa had convinced his mother to let him bring a friend to keep him company on the trip. Keyword: friend.-------Langa and Reki attempt to pass themselves off as "just friends" to Langa's family. We've seen how they act. It's not gonna go well.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291





	1. one look and my heartbeat stops

**Author's Note:**

> I have brainrot and this is the first fic attempt I managed to actually get going  
> I'm fueled by depression and neglecting my assignments

“ _Woah!”_ Reki breathed, his hands and nose pressed to the airplane window. “There’s just… so much snow!!” 

Langa smiled, and leaned in to look over his boyfriend’s shoulder, his chin resting in the crook of his neck. “You’re lucky we’re getting in so late. Imagine seeing all that in the sunlight from this high up.”

“I never even thought about that,” he admitted, his brows furrowed as he turned his head to look at him. “How do you ever see where you’re going?!”

“You get used to it… and sunglasses.” 

The light to fasten their seatbelts blinked overhead, and Langa sat back in his seat before rebuckling. They’d been trapped on an airplane for over twelve hours, and he was antsy to be free. Langa’s grandparents were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary and had invited all of their extended family to Alberta to celebrate with them. His mother flew out first to help them with planning, and after almost non-stop nagging Langa had convinced her to let him bring a friend to keep him company on the trip. Keyword: friend.

“Okay so,” Langa started, his voice low as he reached out to take Reki’s hand in his. “We’ll have to be careful, because my grandparents um… aren’t aware. Of this.”

Reki simply nodded, and squeezed his hand a little tighter when the plane shook as it descended. They had already discussed everything Reki needed to know to tag along, starting with the newfound boundaries between them. It was basic things like no holding hands or kissing, as well as being aware of how close they were sitting, if they were absentmindedly touching each other. Langa thought that was going to be easier said than done. Even before they got together the two of them always seemed to be attached at the hip, always hugging, laying on each other, touching each other’s faces, etc…

Reki let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when the wheels touched down, his shoulders slumping. “So once we get off this plane we’re just best bros!” He grinned, waiting until the overhead lights went off to get up out of his seat. 

Langa stepped into the aisle and grabbed their overhead bags, handing Reki’s over to him before leading him off the plane. He loosely held Reki’s wrist as they weaved through the airport, sure that even if his mother spotted him doing that she wouldn’t question it since he was just trying not to lose his friend! 

“Hey! They have A&W here too! Ah, do you speak French?”

“All the businesses here use English too,” Langa explained, glancing back at the redhead. It was a good thing Langa had a hold on him because he was absolutely mystified looking at everything they passed. It was his first time out of the country, so he didn’t blame him. Plus it was cute. 

“Good, I’ve been practicing! Look look, _no worries! It’s very good to meet you!”_ His accent was thick, but his words were still perfectly legible. Reki had already picked up a few words and phrases just from spending so much time with Langa, but this last week he studied extra hard in preparation. 

“ _Very nice_ ,” Langa said, the corners of his lips curling up in a smile. 

“Langa!”

He looked towards his mother’s voice, quickly dropping Reki’s hand, and raised his own over his head to wave back at her. Langa fell back a step so he was walking in line with the other boy and he could make sure Reki was paying attention to where he was going. 

“How was your flight?” She asked, wrapping her son in a hug before turning to wrap her arms around Reki too. 

“Scary at first!” The redhead admitted, giving her a bright smile. “And very long.”

“Twelve hours really feels like so much more when you’re stuck on a plane,” she sighed, already turning on her heel to lead the way to baggage claim. “Tonight we’ll stay in a hotel so we don’t wake anybody getting in so late, and tomorrow when you two get up we’ll head to your grandparent’s house. I tried telling them they don’t want a couple teenage boys running around and to let you stay at the hotel, but they weren’t having it!”

Langa groaned, letting his head drop back with it, and stood next to his mother while they waited for their luggage. While he loved his grandparents, he had hoped he and Reki had at least a little bit of private time. In a comfy lodge. Where they could sit in front of a fireplace drinking hot chocolate-

Focus. No romance. 

“Oh you two will survive. Maybe. Hopefully. Reki, honey, have you ever gone more than a couple days without skateboarding?” She teased, nudging him with her elbow. 

He laughed and it made Langa’s heart squeeze. “Langa promised he would show me how to snowboard, I hope it’ll be close enough!”

“That’ll be fun!” She said, helping the boys pull their luggage off the conveyor. “Oh but Langa does Reki even have gear?”

“I brought a couple of my suits, and grandma said she still has mine and dad’s boards.”

“Well then that’s perfect!” The three of them walked out into the mostly empty parking lot, and Nanako led them to her rental car. “Oh, are you boys hungry?”

“Ah, we ate on the plane-”

“Starving,” Langa interrupted, putting their luggage in the trunk before climbing into the front seat. “I’m withering away.”

Reki snorted a laugh while his mother sighed, pulling out of the parking lot. “Then we’ll grab food on the way, but you two should still try to go to sleep soon! Your grandmother is planning on doing a brunch tomorrow for us and your uncles.”

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence, save for when Nanako got their drive-thru orders. She checked in to the hotel, and handed them their roomkey before going to her own room. Once alone Reki immediately peeled off his hoodie with a loud groan before dropping back onto one of the queen beds. Langa took out his two burgers before tossing the bag onto Reki’s stomach and sat down next to him.

“How are you not exhausted?” He asked, unwrapping his own burger before shoving it in his mouth.

“It’s the apathy. Keeps me at one set level.”

Reki snorted, then coughed, choking slightly as he sat himself up. “Please, I just sat on a plane for an eternity, don’t kill me before I can actually enjoy the snow.”

Langa smiled, pleased with himself, and unwrapped his second burger. “You think you’re going to enjoy it, but you’ll see--it’s kind of the worst. Didn’t realize it until we moved to Okinawa.”

“Can’t believe you’d doubt me. I am a strong, capable man, and I am _insulted_ you think otherwise,” he said, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Langa leaned his head on his, and loosely wrapped his free arm around the other boy’s waist. When they were planning the trip Langa thought they could get all the mushy affection out of their systems the first night, but with how tired they both were he wasn’t sure their plans were going to play out. He sighed, crumpling his wrapper in one hand and tossing it before turning his head to press a kiss to Reki’s temple. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” he murmured, wrapping his other arm around him too before flopping them both back into bed.

Reki laughed, and turned onto his side, throwing his arm over Langa’s stomach. “You don’t have to thank me, y’know. I’m excited! The snow, snowboarding, you- getting embarrassing childhood stories from your grandparents,” he smirked, giving his boyfriend a squeeze, and set his chin on his chest. 

“Evil. I can’t believe you had ulterior motives. I thought you did this out of the kindness of your heart.”

“See that’s on you, you should’ve known better. I don’t know what I ever did to give you that impression.”

Langa looked down at him, his eyes narrowed, and reached a hand up to pull his headband down over his eyes. “I take back my thank you. First thing in the morning, you’re on a flight back to Okinawa.” 

“Hey!” He protested, a grin on his face as he pulled his headband off entirely. “I don’t think I can do that flight again. I think we just live in Canada now.”

“You’re gonna have to get better at your English then.”

“Right, right. _Sorry_ ,” he said, his voice thick with his exaggerated Canadian accent.


	2. sometimes the past echoes in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki meets the family and struggles to keep up. Langa second guesses everything they do and wonders how long they can really hold out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I expect to post another chapter so quickly? absolutely not. but I entered a fugue state and here we are.

“Boys!”

Langa jerked awake, his eyes flying open, and tried to sit up but realized he was pinned to the bed. How Reki managed to sleep through anything was beyond him. “Reki,” he whispered, shaking his shoulder. “ _Reki!”_

The other boy groaned, and simply tightened his grip, slinging his leg over his lap to wrap even more of himself around Langa. 

“Reki please I’m not this strong,” Langa whined, desperately trying to pull himself out from under him.

“Boys, c’mon we’re already running behind!”

“We’ll-” he cracked out then cleared his throat, “we’ll be right out!” Langa counted to three then mustered all the energy there was in his still tired body and shoved Reki onto his back. He scrambled to his feet, and threw the door open to greet his mother. “Sorry, we must have forgotten to set an alarm. Can we meet you outside?”

Nanako glanced over his shoulder at the still sleeping Reki, and covered a laugh by faking a cough. It was not convincing. “Sorry, um, yes, I’ll just go grab coffee, you two can meet me at the car.” She took a step in, cleared her throat, and called, “ _Good morning, Reki_!”

The boy jumped, and whined loudly as he curled into a ball, pulling the blanket over his head as he did.

“I’ll get him up,” Langa sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” she agreed, and turned to head towards the elevator.

Langa closed the door behind her, and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, his hands on his hips. “Reki.”

“No,” he grumbled, his hand making an appearance from under the blanket to grope around for one of the pillows to hold over his head.

“ _Reki.”_

“I belong to this bed now.”

Langa sighed, loud and exaggerated, and dropped his head back dramatically. He had no choice. He took the bottom of the blanket and flipped it up far enough to expose Reki’s legs, then took a firm grip on his ankles. He counted to three one more time, then yanked, falling back on his ass while managing to pull Reki down with him.

The other boy followed the momentum and fumbled onto the floor after him with a loud thud. He groaned, and pushed himself up onto his knees, a deep pout set on his lips. “This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Just get dressed,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. He took his clothes with him into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth and changed before walking back out. Reki was sitting on the edge of the bed, scratching at the back of his head, and he yawned loudly. Langa smiled, and moved closer to press a kiss to his temple. 

“What was that for?” He asked, giving him a blindingly bright smile. 

“You’re just cute,” he mumbled, his fingers brushing against his arm. He looked him over, and cocked his head, his brows furrowed. There was something about Reki today, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it... Well, it couldn’t have been too important. “Are you ready?”

“Yep!” He said, jumping to his feet, and tossing his bag onto his shoulder.

The two made their way to the lobby, and when they hit the front door Reki stopped dead in his tracks and couldn’t resist the urge to start _yelling._

“It’s so bright!” 

“Yeah it’s-”

“And so _cold!_ ”

Langa laughed, and dropped his bag into the trunk. “I told you to pack warm clothes.”

“I did! This hoodie is the warmest thing I have!” He said, holding the bottom of the hoodie out to show the logo.

Then it hit him.

That was Langa’s hoodie. 

His cheeks flushed, and he snapped his head to look at his mother then back at Reki. Maybe she wouldn’t notice? Or if she did maybe she wouldn’t think anything of it? It’s cold, he was just being a good friend and helping his friend stay warm-

“Oh Langa, isn’t that yours?” Nanako asked, cocking her head at them when they climbed into the car.

“ _What?_ N-no I don’t think-”

“We just have the same one!” Reki said quickly, leaning forward so his head was between the front seats. “I liked Langa’s a lot so I got one too.”

“Ah, okay,” she hummed, turning the car on. 

They made the drive to Langa’s grandparents in relative silence, save for the soft music on the radio and Reki’s occasional “oohs” and “ahhs.” He was sat in the backseat, his hands clasped together on the door and his chin rested on his fingers. He had seen snow in pictures obviously, but it really didn’t compare to _seeing_ it. Reki knew he shouldn’t, but god did he want to just. Fall into it. 

He was going to do it at least once. He couldn’t leave Canada without doing it.

When they pulled into the driveway there were already three other cars parked, and Langa groaned. “You didn’t tell me Aunt Marie was going to be here.”

“I thought it was implied?” Nanako admitted, turning the car off. “She’s excited to see you! She brought the new baby!” 

The boys followed her up the stairs to the front door, and Reki took in a deep breath. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn’t expressive, exuberant conversations all overlapping each other and fighting to be the loudest in the room. 

“ _Hey everyone! I brought the boys!”_ Nanako called, raising her voice louder than Reki had ever heard before to be heard over the others. She gestured for them to leave their bags at the door, and led them into the main room where the rest of the family was gathered. 

“ _Who’s the redhead?”_

“ _This is my friend, Reki Kyan,_ ” Langa said, pulling his boyfriend over to the couch his grandparents were sitting on. “These are my grandparents.”

Reki put on a wide smile, and held his hand out for his grandfather to shake. _“Hello! I am Reki, it is very good to meet you!”_

The old man returned the smile, and took his hand, shaking it once. “ _It’s good to meet you too, Reki. Let us know if you need anything while you’re here, we want you boys to feel comfortable.”_

Reki kept the smile up, but he stared at him a little blankly before looking at Langa for help.

“He said if you need anything just ask,” Langa explained, leaning in close to be heard over the other conversations that were still going on.

 _“_ Ah! _Thank you very much!”_ He said, turning to give his grandmother a smile and a nod.

“ _We’re going to take our things to the room if that’s okay?_ ” Langa asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to give them something to do other than holding Reki’s. 

“ _Oh go right ahead!_ ” His grandmother chimed in, pushing herself to her feet to give Langa a hug. “ _And it’s very nice to meet you too, Reki! We hope you’ll have a lot of fun in Canada,_ ” she said, turning to pull him in too. “ _Don’t be too worried, we’re all friendly here, no one’s gonna bite!”_

Reki laughed and nodded, though he was only half sure he knew what she was saying. He looked to Langa a little panicked, then nodded towards the front door where their luggage still sat. The other boy nodded, and took his wrist--a purely friendly gesture, he’s just helping his friend and leading him the right way!--to take him back to the entry. He handed Reki his bags, then tilted his head towards another hallway. 

“We’re in the spare room me and my cousins usually stay in,” he explained, taking Reki away from the chaos of the family room. 

He opened the door for them, and set his bags down next to the dresser. The room had looked the same way for the past fifteen years, with its weathered wood dresser and desk and an old bunkbed pushed up against the wall. There were old drawings haphazardly taped up, some overlapping, some barely holding on, as well as family photos that someone could take one look at and just _know_ it was taken by a five-year-old that got ahold of a disposable camera. 

Reki went right for the pictures, hunting for a blue haired baby before he could get caught. “Aha!” He cheered, zeroing in on a shaky picture of a 3-year-old Langa crying covered in random bandaids. “Why were you so sad?!” He laughed, pulling his phone out to snap a picture of it. 

Langa frowned, his nose wrinkled like he was in pain. “I don’t want to tell you.”

His jaw dropped, and he turned to look at him incredulously. “That means I have to know even more now.”

“Oh no I think I hear someone calling for me.”

“You lie!” Reki laughed, throwing his arms around his shoulders to keep him from leaving the room.

“There’s been a catastrophe, I’m needed,” he insisted, fighting the smile.

Reki jumped up to wrap his legs around his waist, sure that even if Langa _thought_ about leaving the room he couldn’t without raising suspicions.

“Okay now you’re playing dirty,” he laughed, wrapping his arm around Reki’s waist even though he was holding himself up just fine. “ _Fine._ When we were kids, my cousin broke her arm snowboarding and I was jealous of the attention she got with the cast, so I put on all of those bandages and when no one noticed I got… upset.”

Reki snorted a laugh, and dropped his feet back to the ground so he could pinch Langa’s cheeks. “Poor baby,” he teased, alternating between pulling his cheeks out and pushing them in. 

“I’m going to remember this when we get back to Japan. Your mom loves me.”

Masae also already knew that they were dating. Not that they wanted to exclude Langa’s mother, but it wasn’t exactly their plan to tell Reki’s either. When they thought she was already asleep she caught them on the front stoop kissing goodnight and there was really no explaining themselves out of that. She was wonderfully accepting, but she took every opportunity she had to embarrass the two of them now. They had talked about telling Nanako, but Langa was… nervous. It wasn’t that he thought his mother was going to be homophobic, but he was worried things would change between them. He didn’t want her to look at him differently, especially not when she was the only parent he had left.

Reki let his cheeks go, and when Langa didn’t react he ruffled the taller boy’s hair. “Hey,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “You good?”

Langa looked down at him, and smiled, matching his softness, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m good. Let’s go meet everyone.”

Reki took one last look at the picture wall, and vowed to get _very_ well acquainted with it over the week before following Langa out of the room. 

The family room seemed to have settled some, with only a few different conversations going on at normal speaking volumes. Langa’s grandfather and a couple of his aunts had moved to the kitchen to start making brunch, so it was just his grandmother, a few uncles, a handful of cousins, and Nanako still in the room. Nanako was cooing at the baby held in one of the uncle’s arms until she noticed the boys had come back.

“Langa come here and meet your new cousin!”

He put on a smile and took a seat in the armchair next to their sofa. His uncle Josh turned more to face him, and held out the baby to put him in Langa’s arms. 

“This is Parker,” he said, his smile growing when he noticed how awkward and stiff his nephew became while he held the infant.

Reki perched on the arm of his chair, and pulled his phone out to take a picture. Langa looked up at him, panicked, and looked between his boyfriend and the baby. “Smile!” He grinned, nudging his shoulder with his free hand.

As if just remembering where he was, Reki flushed, and turned to Nanako and Josh. “ _Sorry, hello!_ ” He fumbled his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, and reached his hand out to shake his uncle’s. “ _I_ _am Reki, his friend from Japan._ ”

_“Very nice to meet you Reki. How are you liking Canada? Cold enough for ya?”_

He laughed, albeit a little awkwardly. _“Yes, very cold. Ah… Langa says he will teach me to snowboard because we skateboard in Japan. It is um…_ Langa, how do you say they’re similar?”

Langa whined, 100% not listening, and looked towards his mother with desperate eyes when the baby started to fuss. Having pity on her son she got up to take the baby from him, gently shushing him before she even had him in her arms. 

_“Sounds fun! I wonder which is easier, going from snowboarding to skateboarding or vice versa?_ ”

 _“Vice…_ huh? Langa?”

Langa tuned back into the conversation now that he was freed from the threat of parenthood, and leaned comfortably back into the chair. “Basically just saying he wonders how you’ll adapt to snowboarding and if it’s easier or harder than skateboarding. _I think snowboarding is easier because your feet are locked in.”_

 _“Right! He... “_ Reki struggled for a moment, searching for a word he knew he hadn’t learned before, and reached down to mime taping his foot. _“To the skateboard._ Tell him how you almost got hit by that truck.”

“Absolutely not-”

“You _what?!”_ Nanako yelled, forgetting where she was a moment and jumping when the baby started crying. “ _Ohh no no no, I’m sorry_ ,” she murmured, gently bouncing him. In a more even tone, she asked, “Langa, did you get _hit_ by a _car?”_

The color drained from Langa’s face, and he stammered a moment without actually saying anything. “ _A-ah, what was that grandpa? You need help? Coming!_ ” He called, standing and quickly escaping to the kitchen before his mother could catch him and just _hoping_ Reki would follow.

He went straight from the frying pan into the fire. 

His aunt Marie gasped when he cleared the threshold, and immediately reached out to pull him into a tight hug. “ _Langa, honey! It’s been so long! How is Japan? Do you like your classes? What about friends, tell me all about your friends! And this Reki boy you brought with you, how did you meet?”_

As if summoned by his name Reki trailed in behind him, a smile still plastered on his face. _“Hello!”_

Marie smiled and released her nephew to turn her attention to Reki. “ _Hello dear! Is this your first time in another country? How was the flight? I bet everything here is a bit of a culture shock, huh?”_

Reki maintained the smile, but his eyes looked absolutely lost. He understood the first part, but couldn’t think of a response he could say in English. This week might be a little more difficult than he expected. 

Her smile fell just a little before it seemed to click, and she looked at him apologetically. _“Oh honey I’m sorry, it’s been awhile since we dealt with any kind of language barrier. Don’t feel bad though, it was the same when Oliver first brought Nanako home to meet us._ ” She set a hand between Langa’s shoulder blades, and leaned in closer to her nephew. “ _Y’know, this whole situation is actually very similar! Do you know that when your dad brought Nanako here it was actually for our brother’s birthday? Talk about an intense first meeting!”_

Langa chuckled a little awkwardly, and looked at the floor before looking at Reki. It hadn’t dawned on him just how… involved this week would be, he just thought they’d be able to skate by on what little English Reki knew and prepared and otherwise keep to themselves. He nodded his head towards the breakfast nook in the corner, and went to take a seat at it.

Reki followed and took a seat next to him, crossing his arms on the table. “So she said sorry for… something, then don’t feel bad, then something about your parents?” He asked, cocking his head slightly.

“Yeah, um,” Langa started, his aunt’s words finally sinking in. Did she suspect them already…? No, it had to be just that Nanako and Reki were the only people they’d met that spoke Japanese as their first language. “Just that they haven’t had to be mindful of what they say since they first met my mom and she couldn’t speak much English.”

Reki hummed, and tapped his fingers on the table. 

“I’m sorry.”

He frowned, his brows furrowed. “What? Why?”

Langa matched his expression, confused. Were they not on the same page? “Because… you can’t really communicate with people here? I kinda thought we would just be able to hang out in the background and you wouldn’t have to deal with them talking _at_ you.”

“Ah,” he nodded. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t really expecting… so much talking so fast. But it’s fine. It’s nice that they want to talk to me. It’s better than them avoiding us and making it awkward, y’know?” 

He smiled, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his grandfather approaching. 

_“Sorry to interrupt! I was hoping we could get a couple strapping young men to help take everything to the table?”_

Reki glanced at Langa, but got up from the seat instead of asking for clarification. “ _Of course!_ ” He understood that they wanted help, he was sure he could just figure out with what along the way. He followed him to the counter and looked only slightly mystified when Langa’s grandfather set a platter of fruit in his hands. He slowly stepped in the direction of the dining room, gaining confidence in his stride when Langa followed suit with his arms full of bowls and plates and silverware. 

His aunts carried the rest of the food to the table, and his grandfather called everyone else into the dining room. The boys settled at one end, and Reki gave his grandmother a smile when she took her seat at the head of the table. Nanako sat at the other end next to her father-in-law, leaving the two of them free to talk about whatever they wanted without having to worry about someone else understanding. 

“ _So,_ ” his grandfather started, clapping his hands together. _“We want to thank all of you for joining us this week, it means the world. Thank you especially to Nanako and Langa for flying in, you know we’re ecstatic to see you again. And thank you Reki for coming, I know it’s going to be a pretty overwhelming week for you but if there’s anything we can do to make it easier, please let us know.”_

Reki perked up at the mention of his name, and he gave him a bright smile and a nod. He could ask Langa what he said exactly later. _“Thank you for having me.”_

_“Well, everyone dig in. While we eat we’re gonna try to hammer out some plans for the week. We’re renting out the lodge down the road for dinner Friday, so the next four days are pretty open if there’s anything you want to do.”_

Reki leaned in close to Langa so he wouldn’t interrupt, and whispered, “is everyone staying the whole time?”

Langa shook his head, and turned to whisper back, “most of them live in town so it’s just us and my mom staying with them.”

_“Boys, maybe tomorrow we can just hang out, shake off the last of that jet lag, then the next day I can take you up to the slopes?”_

_“That would be great, thank you.”_ Langa turned to Reki, and said, “day after tomorrow, I’m going to show you something amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no re-reading what I wrote or editing, we die like men  
> I have so many ideas I can't wait to get into so bear with me y'all  
> tumblr is thatlittlesausage, come look at my mediocre Sk8 art lmao  
> comments make my little heart sing and push me to keep going <3

**Author's Note:**

> no re-reading what I wrote or editing, we die like men  
> yes it's named after Walk the Moon's song Avalanche, I will be taking no criticism  
> if you wanna cry with me my tumblr is thatlittlesausage


End file.
